Brothers Conflict
by Mato-san
Summary: [UPDATED] Chapter v; phantom storm. Kim Seok Jin, 20 tahun, penulis muda, otaku, mahasiswa biasa. Dan ternyata ia memiliki enam adik tiri—yang saling memperebutkannya. [AU. OOC. Humor/Family/Romance. All x Jin. This is Bangtan Boys Fiction!] Mind to RnR? :9
1. Chapter 1

FYI corner(?) : WBC adalah singkatan dari World Baseball Classic. Liga dunia untuk olahraga Bisbol, dan entah sejak kapan—aya kecanduan re-watching WBC haha.

Manhwa adalah sejenis manga (komik Jepang itu l— yang komikusnya adalah orang Korea. Yah garis besarnya sih, komik Korea. Ada sedikit perbedaan dari segi menggambar. Example, The Breaker: New Waves.

* * *

Disclaimer: FF ini punya saya, tokoh-tokohnya belongs to god and their fams. Terinspirasi dari anime 'Brothers Conflict', bedanya ini versi all x Jin /?

**Brothers Conflict**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter i : Introducing Milady_

**.**

**.**

Kim Seok Jin, 20 tahun, penulis muda yang cukup sukses di Korea Selatan. Alur kisah hidupnya normal seperti kebanyakan pemuda yang hampir dewasa sepertinya. Mengikuti kelas kuliah (entah mengapa ia tertarik dengan jurusan Sastra Jepang tepat ketika ia berhasil menamatkan enam semester di bidang Hubungan Internasional), berkumpul dengan rekan-rekan sebaya sambil menyesap minuman ringan, aktif di dunia maya untuk sekedar membagi sedikit ramuan diksi khasnya (dia penulis, ingat?!) dan beraktifitas seperti layaknya manusia pada umumnya.

Cara berpikirnya di dunia ini cukup realistis. Setumpuk judul novel karangannya hanya menyelipkan sedikit konten fantasi, selebihnya hanya fiksi duniawi biasa. Kebanyakan mengenai sudut pandang mendramatisir yang dicampur bumbu kriminalitas dan humor ringan, tetapi tidak sedikit juga yang menampilkan sisi romansa bercampur persahabatan manis layaknya Drama Korea yang dikemas sedikit lebih maskulin mengingat ia pemuda. Tapi dia sendiri tidak bisa dibilang gagal dalam membawakan cerita klasik mengenai psikopat yang terkesan terlalu 'berdarah'. Intinya, ia penulis serba biasa yang mampu merubah segunung huruf menjadi wacana apik.

Kim Seok Jin, 20 tahun, penulis muda yang dikenal dengan karya-karyanya yang menganut genre campur aduk, penggila komik dan animasi Jepang, _pink_ _freak_ dan seorang model untuk majalah bulanan universitas.

Dengan bangga mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai cerminan pemuda normal yang klise.

.

.

Sebuah kondominium kecil rasanya sudah cukup menampung dirinya dengan teman sejawatnya, Kim Myung Soo. Mereka teman semenjak SMP, tidak heran kedua orangtua Seokjin yang tinggal di ujung kota Seoul mengenal sosok pemuda tinggi ini dengan baik. Saat ini keduanya menjadi teman satu jurusan, meski Myungsoo menyandang gelar 'senior' karena dua semester lagi pemuda tersebut harus menyerahkan skripsinya. Dan Seokjin telah bersumpah tidak akan membantu pemuda berekspresi dingin itu dalam mengerjakan skripsinya.

(Dan jika dilihat dari jauh, keduanya terlihat seperti pasangan homo yang harmonis nan romantis, abaikan persepsi barusan)

"Tulisan _katakana_-mu hancur."

Seperti saat ini. Seokjin melipat kedua kakinya secara menyilang di atas sofa, membaca sebuah majalah mingguan Seoul sementara Myungsoo duduk di bawah sofa sambil mulai mengerjakan tugas essai-nya yang mengharuskan pemuda bersurai kelam itu menggunakan bahasa Jepang, minimal seribu kata.

"Jangan hanya berkomentar saja," Myungsoo menatap sinis temannya yang flamboyan itu. "Aku tahu kau pernah salah menulis kanji kata 'Kuro'[1]. Memalukan, anak semester satu juga bisa kali."

Dan telak majalah di tangan Seokjin mendarat di pucuk kepala Myungsoo.

"Maa, maa...[2] Setidaknya aku berpotensi besar menjadi cum _laude_," tanggap Seokin, kini mengalihkan atensinya ke essai Myungsoo. "Bukan sombong, ne?! Hanya saja kau terlalu fokus dengan lensa kameramu. Sebenarnya tujuan hidupmu itu apa." Seokjin memajukan bibirnya, mengoreksi essai Myunhsoo yang penuh dengan aksara non-hangul.

"Fotografer sekaligus pemain dorama Jepang, kurasa."

"Konyol. Kau sebenarnya belajar JLPT N3 tidak sih?! Ada beberapa pilihan diksi yang salah, dan apa-apaan dengan hangul di paragraf keempat?!"

"Aku stress, Jin-ah."

"Siapa suruh ambil Sastra Jepang," cibir Seokjin, merasa geli dengan kefrustasian teman masa kecilnya. Dia merasa beruntung bisa melihat sosok Myungsoo yang idiot, inilah yang dia suka. "_Sasileun_[3], Sastra Korea sebenarnya juga menyenangkan."

"Bahasa Jepang adalah bahasa yang menarik. Penuh lika-luku. Sudah jelas bagimu, ha?!"

Seokjin hanya tersenyum tipis. Myungsoo bisa menjadi tempramen, kadang-kadang. Bagaimana bisa banyak wanita mengidolakannya di sekolah tanpa mencurigai 'sisi' gelap Myungsoo?! Apa sebegitu mudahnya wanita menganggap Myungsoo adalah makhluk sempurna yang hanya Tuhan utus sepuluh tahun sekali?!

"_Annyeong_ _haseyo_, Kim Seok Jin di sini menawarkan bantuan, _gwangsimeul_?[4]"

.

.

Kancing _hoodie_ Seokjin telah terpasang sempurna. Di balik punggungnya terdapat Myungsoo yang menatapnya intens seolah berniat melubangi kepala sang penulis hanya dengan tatapannya. Seokjin hanya mendengus, tidak bisa menahan senyum di bibirnya.

"Jika tatapan itu bisa membunuh, dari lima menit yang lalu aku sudah ditemukan tidak bernyawa di tempat ini," Seokin bersiul kecil, membenarkan tali sepatu olahraganya. "_Ja_ Myung[5], apa yang membuatmu terlihat begitu dingin?"

"Kau tidak ada kuliah hari ini. Jadi kau mau kemana?" tanya Myungsoo, menyesap isi cangkir antiknya.

Oh, apa Seokjin lupa memberitahu bahwa Myungsoo sedikit mengalami _brother complex_ padanya? Padahal saudara juga bukan.

Rasanya lucu juga sih, dicemaskan oleh Pangeran Kampus. "Sedikit _brieffing_ mengenai novelku yang akan _launching_ minggu depan," jawab Seokjin, mematut tubuhnya di permukaan simetris cermin. "Yang berjudul '_Power_-_Shortstop'._ Yang mengenai basket bercampur bisbol itu lho."

"Oh," Myungsoo melempar pandangannya ke televisi yang menyala. Oh, siaran ulang WBC toh. "Aku tidak tahu yang mana."

_Neo_ _Bulhaengyo_ Myungsoo-_ya_~[6]

Tetapi Seokjin tersenyum manis. "Mau aku belikan es krim? Atau manga?"

"_The_ _Breaker_: _New_ _Waves_ volume empat, lima dan enam."

Sudah enggak tahu karya orang, enggak tahu diuntung pula.

Kadang Seokjin ingin menendang seluruh partikel dari Myungsoo dari rumah mini ini jika ia tidak mengingat sesuatu.

…Cicilan kondominium kan semuanya Myungsoo yang tanggung.

.

.

Rasa lelah jujur menyerang Seokjin lebih dari biasanya. Pembicaraan para redaktor membuatnya pusing. Hey, dia tidak akan peduli sampul novelnya akan seperti apa. Tidak penting. Hal yang terpenting adalah isinya.

Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah plastik kresek berisi manhwa pesanan Myungsoo. Topi bisbol putih-biru terpasang di kepalanya, jujur sih itu bukan topi miliknya. Melainkan topi milik adik dari Myungsoo.

Keningnya berkerut ketika mendapati sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam mengkilap terparkir di halaman bangunan kondominium kecil yang salah satu bagiannya ia tempati dengan Myungsoo. Ada orang baru di kondominium ini?! Seokjin berniat menanyakannya pada Myungsoo, pemuda penggila kemeja tersebut selalu tahu apa yang terjadi di lingkungannya.

Matanya melebar ketika menemukan pintu flat miliknya dan Myungsoo kini diawas ketat dengan dua pria tinggi tegap berpakaian serba hitam. Mengingatkannya pada organisasi Mafia yang sering ia tonton di anime, oh abaikan.

"Selamat sore, _milady_ Kim Seok Jin."

Sebuah suara bernada rendah terdengar. Seokjin nyaris terlonjak, ia yakin itu bukan suara Myungsoo. Ia tidak bisa mengorganisir siapa pemilik suara itu, tidak dikenal.

"Sudah saatnya untuk pulang ke rumah."

Sesosok pemuda tinggi dengan rambut yang memiliki warna aneh pun muncul dari lorong di barat Seokjin. Ia terlihat lebih muda dari Seokjin, tapi lebih tinggi beberapa inchi darinya. Seokjin memasang wajah aneh, bingung akan semua ini.

Pemuda di hadapannya juga bisa dibilang keren sih, dia mengenakan seragam sekolah mewah yang Seokjin tidak tahu di mana. Pin sewarna perak (atau ternyata memang logam mulia asli?!) berbentuk rompi anti peluru dengan hiasan dua gandum di pinggirnya membuat alis Seokjin terangkat sedikit. Pin macam apa tuh?!

Sebelum Seokjin bisa sadar sepenuhnya, pemuda tersebut tersenyum tipis lalu berlutut di hadapan Seokjin. Meraih tangan kanan Seokjin dengan hati-hati seolah menyiratkan tangan Seokjin terbuat dari kaca berlapis emas yang rapuh.

Iris Seokjin melebar sempurna ketika pemuda itu mengecup pelan punggung tangannya lalu tersenyum-bukan, agak menyeringai pada Seokjin.

"Aku Kim Taehyung. Selamat datang di Bangtan Famiglia, _milady_ Jin."

Tanpa bertanya pun Seokjin tahu arti 'milady' apa. Ini aneh. Sebuah anomali dalam kehidupannya.

Jurang enigma baru pun ditemukan.

Kim Seok Jin, 20 tahun, penulis berbakat, menyukai seni-budaya Jepang beserta anime dan manganya, tinggal berdua dengan Kim Myungsoo dan kini tengah mengalami kejadian paling membingungkan di kehidupannya.

.

.

[1] : Hitam (Japanese)

[2] : "Yah yah" atau "Nah nah" (Japanese)

[3] : Sejujurnya (Korean)

[4] : "Tertarik?!" (Korean)

[5] : Bisa diartikan sebagai "Come on Myung" (Korean). Tapi kalau dilihat dari arti Jepangnya, juga nyambung kok.

[6] : 'Kau sialan, Myungsoo~'

.

.

End of Chapter i : Introducing Milady

.

.

Next Chap Spoilers!

.

"Jadi Bangtan Famiglia itu apa?"

.

"Kami adalah adik-adikmu, Jin hyung sayang!"

.

"Buku _Berries_ _on_ _Top_ adalah novel dengan tema romansa implisit terbaik tahun lalu. Kishoi Jina adalah nama pengarangnya, tapi ternyata itu kau ya..."

.

* * *

A.N : FF apa iniiii *headbangs* Sumpah ane lagi gemes sama uke!Jin, dia unyu soalnyaaaaa. Dan cantik juga. Dan manis. Ah sudahlah.

FF ini gak akan terlalu fokus ke VJin aja kok. All x Jin, tapi mungkin ada satu member yang not-interested with Jin. Yeah, you'll know soon *grins*. OOC?! Biarlah/?

This is what a writer-block author can bring. Berkontribusi lagi buat fandom Screenplays setelah menyesap ke fandom Anime dan nyaris gila sama prompts unik mereka, saya kangen nulis Bangtan Fic huh.

So, mind to RnR? :9


	2. Chapter 2

FYI Corner : Park Geun Hye itu Presiden Korea Selatan yang sekarang. Saya sebenarnya gak tahu rupanya bagaimana, tapi yeah thanks to Wikipedia.

Di Korea Selatan, posisi pengemudi itu ada di kiri—bukan di kanan yang ada di Indonesia. Yah, jadi saya pikir Lamborghini di sana juga mungkin didesain khusus kayak gitu. Gak tau juga sih, seumur-umur saya belum pernah naik Lamborghini -,-v

* * *

Sumpah, terjebak dalam suasana seperti ini membuat Seokjin gerah.

Kim Taehyung, duduk di hadapannya dengan kaki bersila dalam balutan setelan jas monokrom sedangkan di belakangnya ada dua antek-anteknya yang berbadan tegap berdiri bagai anjing _bulldog _yang siap menggonggong bila Tuan mereka diganggu. Seokjin merasa rendah seketika. Astaga, sebenarnya siapa yang menjadi tuan rumahnya sekarang?!

Lutut Seokjin kini sepenuhnya menyentuh meja kecil di mana dua cangkir teh _Earl Grey _bersemayam manis. Hasil racikan mendadak dua pengawal Taehyung—dan jujur Seokjin nyaris gila hanya dengan mencium aromanya saja. Manis. Dan benar-benar tercium mahal. Wajarlah, _Earl Grey _kan merupakan teh berkualitas premium dengan harga selangit.

Dan kalian tidak usah bertanya mengapa Seokjin bisa mengetahui soal harga-harganya. Sebagai mahasiswa yang baik, dia sering mengecek harga-harga terkini di semua produk. Rasanya Seokjin bisa menjadi katalog belanja keliling bagi Myungsoo. Eh, Myungsoo ke mana?!

Seokjin hendak meraih ponselnya ketika Taehyung berdeham.

"Ah, aku lupa untuk mengatakan hal ini kepadamu."

Oh?! Jari telunjuk Seokjin melayang satu inchi dari layar sentuh ponselnya, menunggu kelanjutan dari Taehyung.

"Kim Myungsoo_-ssi_ sedang pergi," Taehyung meraih cangkir teh di hadapannya dan menyeruputnya, tidak peduli akan fakta bahwa tuan rumah belum mengizinkannya untuk mencicipi hidangannya. Toh teh ini dibuat oleh pengawalnya, kok. "Tadi aku memberinya... Semacam hadiah kecil. Dan dia langsung pergi begitu saja setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepadaku."

Alis Seokjin terangkat, merasa curiga sembari menatap Taehyung intens. Myungsoo jelas-jelas bukan seseorang yang akan melonjak seperti itu bila diberi hadiah, palingan juga cuma menerimanya dengan asal dan kemudian pasang muka tidak peduli lalu memutuskan hadiah itu lebih baik berakhir di tempat sampah. "Benarkah?! Kalau boleh tahu, kau memberinya apa?" Seokjin akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut meminum teh tersebut, sekedar mencicipi rasa teh mahal kualitas dunia itu. Hitung-hitung kan gratis.

Taehyung menyeringai—dan Seokjin berusaha untuk tidak menamparnya dengan setumpuk buku mengenai fotografi milik Myungsoo. "Ah, hanya beberapa lembar voucher untuk mendapatkan DSLR Nikon D80 versi terbaru, kartu memori enam belas _gigabytes_ dan sepaket lengkap alat fotografi," jeda sejenak. "Tanpa diundi."

Kini Seokjin-lah yang _poker face_.

Penyogokan telah terjadi di kondominium sewaannya.

**.**

**.**

**Brothers Conflict**

**.**

_**Bangtan Boys © BigHit Ent., their fams, their God.**_

_**Brothers Conflict © Mato-san a.k.a gue/?**_

**.**

* * *

_Let's keep living faint and unnaturally today._

—Lost Time Memory by IA.

* * *

.

_chapter ii : Obviously Family_

.

"Jadi Bangtan Famiglia itu apa?"

Pertanyaan inti pun meluncur dari bibir Seokjin setelah beberapa menit tadi berbasa-basi singkat soal penyogokan yang telah taehyung lakukan kepada Myungsoo. Dia bisa melihat ujung bibir Taehyung tertarik dan membentuk seringaian (sok) ganteng. "Seperti yang kau ketahui, _milady_. 'Famiglia' itu artinya keluarga dalam bahasa Italia." Jelasnya tenang.

"Jangan panggil aku _milady_," dengus Seokjin, kembali menyeruput _Earl Grey_-nya. "Aku bukan sesosok perempuan dari era Victoria."

"Baiklah, _Mein Frau _Jin."[1]

"Dan aku bukanlah Nona-mu, bodoh, " Seokjin memutar bola matanya malas. "Sekali lagi kau menganggapku perempuan dalam bahasa asing, aku akan menyodokmu dengan tongkat _hookey _dan membuatmu terdampar di ruang ICU rumah sakit terdekat." Mendadak Seokjin merasa tolol karena telah mengatakan hal demikian. Taehyung memiliki dua pengawal—menghajarnya sama saja seperti bermain gulat 1 versus 5 (bila kedua pengawal Taehyung masing-masing dihitung dua).

Seringai kembali muncul di bibir Taehyung. "Ketimbang terdampar di ruang ICU, mengapa kita tidak terdampar di kamarku saja, eh?!"

"Enyahlah kau wahai orang mesum. Bisakah kau langsung menjawab pertanyaanku tadi?!"

Taehyung berdehem. "Baiklah, baiklah," Taehyung menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap santai Seokjin. Seokjin membalasnya dengan tatapan membunuh. "Bangtan Famiglia itu... Keluarga."

Tanpa sadar Seokjin mendecak. "Lebih detail," gumamnya. "Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi di awal. Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak bisa mengartikan Bangtan Famiglia itu artinya 'Keluarga Bangtan'."

Cengiran muncul di bibir Taehyung, menghapus semua kesan-kesan bangsawannya. Seokjin ragu pemuda di hadapannya bisa menjaga _image _keluarga—oh dia mikir apa tadi. Taehyung menarik nafasnya, masih nyengir. "Bangtan Famiglia... Yah dalam kata lain bisa disebut 'Keluarga Keduamu'."

"..." Hening.

Alis Taehyung naik sebelah. "Tidak terkejut, eh?!"

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Tiga de—oh ada seekor gagak imajiner migrasi di atas kepala mereka.

"Sebenarnya tidak sih."

Taehyung nyaris _headbangs _dari lantai sepuluh lalu segera terbang ke langit ketujuh naik paus atlantik.

.

Seokjin menghempaskan kepalanya ke sofa, berusaha mencerna semua penjelasan Taehyung tadi. Mulutnya terbuka dan tatapannya datar ke langit-langit ruangan. Siapapun bisa salah persepsi melihat posisinya sekarang, mengira Seokjin sudah mati tercekik atau jiwanya sudah ditarik paksa karena telah melakukan kegiatan _exorcist _terlarang. Lalala, abaikan.

"Jadi secara non-biologis, kau ini adikku," gumam Seokjin, masih tidak beranjak dari posisi anehnya ini. Peduli amat dua pria berbadan sekelas Ade Ray yang di dalam hatinya mungkin lagi ngakak melihat dirinya yang sekarang. "Itu menjelaskan mengapa kau bersikap tidak sopan denganku, _brat_."

Cengiran kembali muncul di bibir Taehyung, tetapi yang kali ini terkesan horor sehingga Seokjin buru-buru bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk seperti semula. "Adik non-biologis terdengar sadis," tangan Taehyung terkibas. "Bagaimana bila 'Adik tiri'?"

"Itu lebih sadis, _ppabo_." Ketus Seokjin sarkatik.

Semasa Seokjin masih kanak-kanak, ekonomi keluarganya bisa dibilang melarat. Dan pada suatu hari seorang pria baik hati menawarkan memberi jaminan hidup yang layak bagi Seokjin saat ia besar nanti, jika keluarganya masih melarat. Orangtua Seokjin menyetujuinya. Pria tersebut memasukkan nama Kim Seokjin ke daftar 'Bangtan Famiglia', di mana semua anak bernasib seperti Seokjin diasuh. Orangtua asuh?! Mungkin.

Tetapi beberapa tahun kemudian, ekonomi keluarga Seokjin membaik. Pria tersebut mengundur penjemputan Seokjin untuk bergabung ke Bangtan Famiglia sampai ia sudah besarㅡatau akan dijemput kembali jika orangtuanya meminta. Atau ketika kondisi finansial keluarganya memburuk kembali.

"Aku rasa orangtuaku tidak memintaku untuk bergabung bersama kalian," kata Seokjin, menumpukan wajahnya di tangan sambil memajukan bibirnya tanda sedang berpikir. "Dan aku sudah besar. Aku bahkan sudah bisa mencari uang sendiri."

"Rupanya kau memiliki gangguan pendengaran, _hyung_," tanggap Taehyung, mengaduk-ngaduk isi cangkirnya dengan sendok kecil yang entah ia dapat dari mana. "Kan sudah kubilang tadi, pihak Bangtan Famiglia mengundur penjemputanmu sampai kau sudah besar. Dan sekarang kau sudah cukup besar untuk bisa kembali ke Bangtan Famiglia. Mengerti?"

"Sebenarnya," Seokjin mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya sendiri. "Siapa nama dari pria dermawan tersebut?"

Taehyung terdiam sejenak. "Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu nama aslinya," jawab Taehyung. "Kami biasa memanggilnya Papa. Dia akan datang sebulan sekali di _mansion _kami dan mengadakan makan malam bersama. Papa baik sekali, tapi ia selalu menolak untuk memberitahu identitas aslinya." Ia menghela nafas.

Mata Seokjin memicing seketika. "Kau tidak pernah curiga bahwa dia adalah orang jahat atau apa?"

Sedetik kemudian Taehyung tertawa. Bukan terkekeh atau apa. Benar-benar tertawa, dengan tulus. Ini pertama kalinya Seokjin melihatnya tertawa normal. "Jika dia orang jahat, aku tidak akan tumbuh sesehat dan seganteng ini." Dih narsis.

Seokjin menatap Taehyung dari atas ke bawah. Iya juga sih, anak ini sehat-sehat saja. Hanya saja mungkin akal dan pikirannya sedikit tidak sehat, mungkin. "Tapi aku masih tidak bisa percaya begitu saja," bersidekap, Seokjin menatap Taehyung dengan sedikit congkak. Kini gilirannya untuk menunjukan siapa sebenarnya tuan rumah di sini—eh bukan. "Apa kau punya bukti lain?"

"Tentu saja," Taehyung merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan sepucuk amplop kertas yanng sedikit lecek. "Buka isinya. Kata Papa, isinya adalah izin legal yang diberikan kepada Bangtan Famiglia. Dia sudah menduga kau tidak akan percaya secepat yang kami inginkan." Ia menyodorkan surat itu ke arah Seokjin.

Masih dengan tatapan curiga, Seokjin menerima surat tersebut dengan perlahan lalu membuka amplopnya dengan hati-hati. Setelah ia menemukan selembar kertas di sana, Seokjin membacanya dengan baik-baik.

Irisnya melebar. "Dari mana kau bisa mendapat tanda tangan Park Geun Hye?!"

Tangan Taehyung kembali terkibas. "Itu masalah gampang. Presiden-_ssi _saja mengetahui soal Bangtan Famiglia."

Skak-mat. Seokjin rasanya ingin tenggelam sekarang.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian orang jahat?" tanya Seokjin kembali, kini lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan yang konyol.

Hanya tawa kecil dari Taehyung yang menjadi jawabannya. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Seokjin sambil menyeringai lebar. "_Well_, itu berarti _hyung_ telah mengizinkan penjahat untuk masuk ke dunia _hyung_."

.

Lamborghini ini terasa tidak pantas Seokjin duduki sambil melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Seokjin sebal terhadap pemuda congkak di hadapannya. Memutuskan untuk menyeret paksa Seokjin dan menunjukkan kebenaran dari semua perkataannya... Bahkan Taehyung tidak memberikan Seokjin untuk menelepon polisi. Atau setidaknya, berkemas.

Dia bisa merasakan bahwa Taehyung memperhatikannya dari kaca spion atas sembari menyetir. Iya, bocah sialan itu yang menyetir sementara antek-anteknya mengiringnya menggunakan mobil lainnya. Dan Seokjin ogah untuk duduk di sampingnya sekalipun Taehyung memaksanya. "Jangan cemberut terus _hyung_. Nanti gak manis lagi lho." Komentarnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Sedetik kemudian Taehyung menyumpal mulutnya dengan sabuk pengaman ketika melihat Seokjin mengangkat tinggi-tinggi gunting yang entah-berasal-dari-mana dan mengarahkannya ke jok mobil.

"Seberapa jauh _mansion _Bangtan Famiglia itu?" tanya Seokjin, memandang ke luar jendela dengan malas. Dia mulai merasa mengantuk, siapa suruh mobil ini terasa sangat nyaman.

"Lima belas menit lagi juga sampai," jawab Taehyung, kali ini tidak berani mencuri-curi pandang ke Seokjin. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Seokjin menguap kecil lalu menyenderkan kepalanya ke kaca jendela mobil. "Aku hanya merasa bosan."

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari _mansion _Bangtan Famiglia, _hyung_?"

Iris cokelat kelam Seokjin menatap Taehyung yang masih mengemudi. Jika saja pemuda ini lebih tenang dan tidak suka cari masalah, Seokjin dengan senang hati mengakui bahwa Kim Taehyung itu ehemtampanehem. "Rumah yang besar dengan halaman rumah yang luas dan ditumbuhi berbagai macam tanaman," gumam Seokjin, mengelus permukaan kaca jendela dengan pelan. "Di mana rumah itu terlalu besar sehingga para penghuninya bahkan tidak mengenal baik satu sama lain. Rumah dengan atmosfer udara yang dingin."

"_Hyung_," Taehyung mengetuk-ngetukan roda kemudinya. "Mendekat ke arahku."

Kali ini Seokjin sedang malas berdebat sehingga dia menurut saja. Seokjin mendekat ke arah jok pengemudi dan memiringkan kepalanya, melempar ekspresi bertanya.

_Pluk_. Tangan kiri Taehyung mengusap kepala Seokjin dengan lembut, membuat yang diusap melebarkan matanya. "Rambut _hyung _halus."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Seokjin tidak menolak perlakuan halus tersebut. Ia melenguh pelan dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke kiri—ke bahu Taehyung yang masih mengemudi.

Dan perlahan, kedua matanya terasa berat.

.

"Bangun _milady_."

Dengan berat hati, Seokjin membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Mengerjapkan matanya perlahan sebelum mengorganisir lingkungan di sekitarnya.

Seingatnya tadi ia berada di satu unit Lamborghini mewah, tertidur di bahu Taehyung sementara pemuda itu tampaknya tidak bisa berhenti mengusap rambutnya. Dia masih ingat. Seokjin tidak sepikun itu, kau tahu.

Dan sekarang. Terdampar di sebuah kasur yang sangat lembut di ruangan yang semuanya didominasi oleh warna _pink _lembut. Seokjin nyaris menjerit kesenangan karena mendapati ruangan ini dicat sesuai dengan warna kesukaannya, tapi kepalanya masih terlalu pusing untuk bisa eurofia.

Tapi tunggu... Dengan horor, Seokjin menoleh ke samping kanannya.

"Uh, akhirnya _milady_ bangun juga."

Sesosok Kim Taehyung nyengir jahil ke arahnya dengan kepala bertumpu pada lengan kiri pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut. Seokjin mengerjap kembali. Mengerjap lagi. Dan mengerjap.

"AHOOOOO!"[2]

**.**

**.**

[1] : 'Nonaku' atau 'My Lady' dan sejenisnya. (German)

[2] : 'Idiot' (Japanese)

.

.

_End of chapter ii : Obviously Family_

_._

_._

_Next Chapter Spoilers!_

_._

_"Kau stalker-ku atau bagaimana?"_

_._

_"Bunga-bunga saja tampak layu bila dibandingkan denganmu."_

_._

_"KAU KEMANA HEE?!"_

_._

_"Tch. Merepotkan."_

* * *

A.N : Makin ancur gwaaah! /? *segera headbangs lagi* /sudahlah

Ini kok plotnya gak maju-maju ya-_- Stuck di Taehyungie. Kira-kira minggu depan/? siapa yang muncul ya?! Ayo voting voting di kotak review /moduslukebacathor-_-/

Rasanya konten makin gaje ya -" Saya kekurangan asupan FF Bangtan jadi ngadet gini otak lol. Makanya di chapter ini saya lebih munculin genre humor (gagal) ini. Jin-nya OOC gila -_-

So, mind to RnR? :9


	3. Chapter 3

FYI Corner : Kim Seokjin anak jurusan Sastra Jepang di FF ini, _remember_?! Jadi jangan heran kalau dia terkadang menggunakan bahasa Jepang dan BEBERAPA diantara bahasa Jepang tersebut, Taehyung mengerti. _Well_, di dunia nyata mereka berdua kan _anime couple_, terlebih Taehyung itu _otaku_. _So_, _this is it_(?)

Beberapa judul Anime saya selipkan di sini. Kalau gak tertarik silahkan dibiarkan saja. Tetapi kalau penasaran yah lebih baik tonton, saya rekomendasikan banget lho anime 'D-Frag!' /?

Jin sendiri di dunia nyata suka ngomong pake _Chinese _meski sedikit-sedikit. Dan di sini saya tambahkan sedikit bahasa tersebut, agar tidak terlalu OOC.

* * *

"Sudah kuduga," Taehyung duduk di ujung kasur sambil bertepuk tangan kecil. "_Hyung_ memang menyukai warna _pink_. Harusnya _hyung _berkaca sekarang juga, aku yakin sekarang _hyung _ingin melonjak-lonjak kesenangan dan berguling-gulingan di dalam kamar ini."

Seokjin—yang kini malah menyilangkan kedua kakinya di atas kasur dan memeluk sebuah guling—mendengus keras lalu membuang nafasnya. "Kalau soal warna kesukaanku, sepertinya banyak orang yang sudah mengetahuinya." Pipi Seokjin memerah dan secepat kilat ia membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam guling.

"Ah iya juga," Taehyung mengelus dagunya lalu tersenyum, menampilkan gigi dan gusinya yang sehat. "Kau itu penulis yang lumayan terkenal di Korea, bukan?!" katanya, mengambil salah satu bantal dan memeluknya erat, sama seperti Seokjin. "Dari genre yang keren abis sampai genre yang cewek banget, kau jenius."

Wajah Seokjin terangkat. Alisnya menukik, tapi bulir keringat imajiner meluncur dari pelipisnya. "Maksudmu dengan genre yang 'cewek banget' itu apa?" tanya Seokjin, sedikit berhati-hati dengan lidahnya. "Aku tahu aku menulis novel dengan tema yang berganti-ganti, tetapi yang benar-benar kudedikasikan untuk bacaan perempuan seratus persen belum ada."

Seringai kembali muncul di wajah Taehyung, membuat Seokjin menelan ludahnya dengan kasar.

Perlahan (dan benar-benar pasti), Taehyung merangkak mendekati Seokjin yang tengah berspekulasi dengan pikirannya sendiri. Seringaian di wajahnya melembut menjadi senyuman kecil penuh arti, tetapi mata Seokjin sedang _pangling _dalam mencari cara agar bisa keluar dari topik mengenaskan ini.

'_Kami-sama, tasuketekudasai...'_[1]

"Buku _Berries on Top _adalah novel dengan tema romansa implisit tahun lalu. Meledak di pasaran Korea, bahkan sampai diterjemahkan ke bahasa Jepang dan Mandarin," jeda sejenak. "Kishoi Jina adalah nama pengarangnya, tapi ternyata itu kau ya..."

Mati.

Mata Seokjin membulat sempurna. Dia sangat yakin sekarang ia lebih mirip bangkai hidup (mayat hidup sudah _mainstream_) ketimbang pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun biasa. "B-Bagaimana... K-Kau...,"

"Kishoi Jina itu adalah anagram acak namamu, bukan?!" kekeh Taehyung, masih tidak beranjak dari posisinya. "Jina, ya jelas Jin. Kishoi, kita bisa mendapatkan huruf K, I, S, O. Kim SeOK JIN. Dan huruf A dengan H membentuh kalimat 'Ah'. Seok Jin Ah itu nama panggilan kesayangan _hyung _di kampus bukan?!"

Jelas, Seokjin syok. Wajahnya pucat seketika, terlebih ketika Taehyung mengacak surai rambutnya sambil tertawa pelan.

"Aku harus berterima kasih dengan kejeniusan Jungkook dalam bidang IT, aku bisa menyelidikimu dengan mudah."

Wajah Seokjin kembali memerah sebelum ia berhasil menendang perut Taehyung tanpa rasa kasihan. "JANGAN SENTUH AKU SEMBARANGAN, _PPABOYA_! DAN KAU _STALKER_-KU ATAU BAGAIMANA?!"

**.**

**.**

**Brothers Conflict**

**.**

_**Bangtan Boys © BigHit Ent., their fams, their God.**_

_**Brothers Conflict © Mato-san a.k.a gue/?**_

**.**

* * *

_Sure, you give me a full house but it really makes me blue;_

_So I get anxious, I really stand out._

—Kisaragi Attention by IA.

* * *

**.**

_Chapter ii : High-Schooler Brother_

**.**

Dengan sembarang, Seokjin membuka lemari pakaian barunya. Jam di dinding kamar barunya menunjukan pukul empat sore. Sedikit sulit mempercayainya jika beberapa jam lalu Seokjin masih berada di kondo dengan Myungsoo dan sekarang terdampar di rumah mewah ini. Meski Seokjin belum melihat betul fisik luar rumah 'baru'nya ini, tetapi kata 'besar, megah dan mewah' sudah patut disimpulkannya. Kamar ini saja saja sudah seluas _flat_-nya yang dikali dua.

Matanya berbinar saat melihat ke dalam lemari pakaiannya. Berbagai macam pakaian _stylist _berada di sana, Seokjin yakin satu stel baju di sana harganya melebihi uang saku kampusnya untuk seminggu penuh.

'_Ini semua milikmu sekarang, hyung.'_

Itulah yang dikatakan Taehyung beberapa menit lalu sebelum bocah tersebut memberinya privasi. Merasa sedikit minder, Seokjin memutuskan mengambil sebuah jaket _jersey _berwarna merah dengan garis putih di lengannya.

"Rasanya aku kenal jaket ini...," gumam Seokjin, mengangkat jaket tersebut dan mengamatinya. "...Jaket yang dikenakan Shintarou Kisaragi dari _anime _Mekakucity Actors, bukan?! Astaga."

Buru-buru Seokjin menoleh ke lemarinya lagi. Dan pada akhirnya, dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Mereka... Menyediakan semua baju yang benar-benar gayaku?!" dengan pelan, dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Senyum tipis pun muncul di bibirnya. "Sebenarnya maksud mereka itu apa sih?"

**.**

Deheman kecil keluar dari tenggorokan Taehyung, membuat semua orang yang menggunakan baju khas pelayan di ruangan tersebut menoleh kepadanya.

"Tuan Muda Kim Taehyung?"

"Halo!" sapa Taehyung riang, memberi senyuman terbaik khas _4D _miliknya. Beberapa pelayan wanita memekik, membuat Seokjin memutar bola matanya karena jengkel. Biar dia perjelas, bukan jengkel karena merasa cemburu. Bukan. "Aku memang Kim Taehyung. Dan kehadiranku di ruangan _kalian _ini adalah untuk... Memperkenalkan anggota baru Bangtan Famiglia!"

Suara gumaman terdengar kemudian. Seokjin ingin _headbangs _sebelum Taehyung mengedip ke arahnya, memberi isyarat kepadanya untuk maju dan memberi sepatah-dua patah kata kepada pelayan-pelayan barunya.

Seokjin maju dengan gugup. Wajahnya memerah. Plis, seumur-umur dia belum pernah memiliki pembantu rumah tangga—dan kini dia harus memperkenalkan dirinya di hadapan kurang lebih tiga puluh pelayan yang akan melayaninya mulai sekarang?! "Eh, aku Kim Seokjin. Umurku dua puluh tahun. Mahasiswa jurusan Sastra Jepang."

Sebuah tangan mengacung. Seorang pelayan laki-laki dengan rambut cokelat terang menatap Seokjin dengan tatapan penasaran. "Itu berarti Tuan Seokjin adalah anggota Bangtan Famiglia yang paling besar?!"

"Eh, sepertinya begitu," Seokjin menggigit bibirnya kecil. "Mohon bantuannya. Aku tidak terlalu fungsi pelayan itu seperti apa karena terbiasa melakukan segala hal sendiri, tetapi rasanya di rumah sebesar ini pelayan memang sangat dibutuhkan yah," masih gugup, Seokjin berusaha tersenyum sopan. Sangat sopan. "Mari kita membangun hubungan yang baik. Jangan pernah malu untuk menegurku jika aku melakukan kesalahan. Aku menghargai aspresiasi kalian."

Kemudian gemuruh tepuk tangan terdengar. Seokjin nyengir gugup lalu segera mundur, bersembunyi di balik punggung Taehyung. Eurofia para pelayan ternyata jauh lebih mengerikan ketimbang eurofia Myungsoo yang tengah mabok PR.

"Kau takut, _hyung_?"

"T-Tidak. Hanya saja pada saat ini punggungmu terasa nyaman." Alasan yang tidak maksud akal, tapi Seokjin tidak peduli.

Bunyi dering ponsel terdengar. Sebuah lagu dengan suara anak-anak perempuan yang sangat imut, membuat Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya. Ini lagu pembuka sebuah _anime _komedi, Seokjin akhirnya menyadarinya. Dia melempar pandangan ke arah Taehyung yang mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya dan menggerakan jempolnya ke sana ke mari. "Kau suka 'D-Frag!' ?!"

"Lumayan. Alur ceritanya lucu," jawab Taehyung singkat tanpa menoleh ke Seokjin. Ini hal yang jarang terjadi, tetapi Seokjin memilih bungkam. "Dia sudah pulang dari sekolahnya ternyata."

"Siapa?"

Taehyung kembali memasukan ponselnya ke saku celananya dan kini meraih pergelangan tangan Seokjin. "Anggota termuda Bangtan Famiglia sekaligus satu-satunya anggota yang lebih muda dariku di sini. Si Jenius IT, Jeon Jungkook."

**.**

Pemuda bersurai kemerahan terlihat tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan seragam sekolah masih menempel. Kakinya dinaikkan ke atas sofa sementara kepalanya disandarkan ke salah satu lengan sofa dan dia kini sedang membaca sebuah novel berukuran kecil yang sepertinya merupakan bacaan ringan.

"Jungkook!" suara Taehyung menggelegar ke sepenjuru ruang tamu. Dia segera berlari mendekati pemuda tersebut, membuat Seokjin yang sedari tadi memegangi ujung jas Taehyung sedikit tersentak ke depan.

Pemuda bersurai kemerahan itu menoleh, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sedikit terkesan _western _dengan balutan kacamata berbingkai tipis. "Oh, Taehyung _hyung_," katanya, tidak terdengar terlalu antusias tetapi tetap menunjukan respon yang baik. "Siapa orang di balik punggungmu itu?! _Gwiyeoun_[2]."

Taehyung melirik Seokjin lalu mengacak rambutnya lembut. Rasanya ingin menghardik pemuda berambut cokelat terang ini untuk berhenti memperlakukannya seperti adik kecil, hey dia tiga tahun lebih tua dari Taehyung! "Kim Seok Jin _hyung_. Dia ini kakak tertua kita, seperti yang sudah kuceritakan kemarin," jelas Taehyung, merangkul Seokjin dan berniat untuk memeluknya kalau saja Seokjin tidak cepat tanggap dengan menyikut rusuknya. "Lihat _ne _Jungkook, aku bahkan rela tidak masuk sekolah sehari karena makhluk semanis dia!"

_PLAK_

"Aku bukan mainan," decak Seokjin, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada sambil menggembungkan pipinya jengkel. Taehyung kini mengaduh sambil memegangi kepalanya yang habis menjadi korban kekerasan Seokjin. "Dan aku itu tidak manis atau apapun itulah! Aku pria! Dua bulan lalu seorang cewek memberikanku cokelat dan mengatakan perasaannya padaku, karena aku tidak tega aku menerimanya tetapi beberapa minggu kemudian dia meminta pu—"

Refleks Seokjin berjengit ketika mendapati dua buah lengan melingkar dari balik punggungnya. Di saat bersamaan dia merasakan kepalanya berat.

"Ini yang namanya Seokjin _hyung_," suara pemuda yang terdengar sedikit menilai pun berhasil membuat jantung Seokjin berhenti berdetak. Bukan karena terkesima, tetapi karena benar-benar kaget. "Manis juga. Kau bisa memasak, Seokjin _hyung_?"

"E-Eh, b-b-bisa...,"

"Idaman," setelahnya Jungkook melepas kacamatanya lalu memutar badan Seokjin agar menghadap ke arahnya—mengabaikan Taehyung yang masih meringis kesakitan. "Nanti malam, kau tidur di kamarku saja."

Sontak pipi Seokjin memerah, sebelum ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Aku punya kamar sendiri, bodoh."

"Kau mau tidur di kamar Taehyung _hyung_?"

Alis Seokjin terangkat. "U-Uh, tidak?! Mengapa harus tidur di kamar orang lain sementara aku memiliki kamar sendiri?!"

"Bagus," Jungkook menatap tajam Taehyung. Dan sebelum Seokjin bisa mencegahnya, pemuda yang (baru disadari Seokjin) menggenakan seragam SMA elit di Korea Selatan itu mendekap Seokjin dengan erat. "Karena mulai sekarang Seokjin _hyung _milikku!"

Apa-apaan sih dengan dua bersaudara ini?!

**.**

Myungsoo terdengar menggerutu dari seberang sana. _"Aku sendiri di sini, kau tahu."_

"_Duibuqi_[3], Myung," kekeh Seokjin, memandang sinar rembulan yang menerobos masuk lewat jendela kamarnya. "Kau boleh main ke sini kapan saja. Rumah ini terlalu besar untuk bisa ditempati tiga puluh tujuh manusia."

"_Tinggal di situ tidak boleh memangnya?"_

"Aku tidak tahu. Besok akan kutanyakan kepada Taehyung," jawab Seokjin lalu menggulingkan badannya ke posisi terlentang. "Kau tahu, dua saudara tiriku itu aneh-aneh semua."

"_Aneh bagaimana?" _tanya Myungsoo. Terdengar suara _printer _yang tengah beroperasi, Seokjin yakin pemuda itu sedang mencetak skripsinya. _"Mereka autis?"_

"Bukan," gumam Seokjin, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Mereka seperti... Kelewat protektif padaku?! Tadi saat makan malam, mereka bertengkar hanya gara-gara aku duduk di ujung meja. Mereka berdua kacau."

Terdengar suara kekehan kecil dari seberang sana. _"Tetapi kau tidak diklaim sembarangan kan?!"_

"Nah masalahnya mereka melakukan itu."

"_Baiklah," _jeda pun dibuat. _"Besok aku akan nekat ke sana dan menghajar siapa saja yang telah mengklaim-mu."_

"Myungsoo, kita bukan anak SD atau pun SMP lagi. Aku baik-baik saja sekali pun mereka melakukan hal seperti itu," Seokjin menghela nafas. "Mereka hanya aneh. Tetapi tidak kelewatan."

"_Hmm... _Sou ka?!_" _[4]

"_Ne_. Kau tidak perlu menghajar mereka."

"Wakarimashita[5]. _Tetapi jika ada apa-apa atau kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk bercerita, hubungi aku," _kata Myungsoo. Mau tak mau Seokjin tersenyum tipis. _"Barang-barangmu besok akan kuantar ke sana. Kirimkan saja alamatnya melalui pesan singkat atau apalah."_

"_Xiexie_! Kau memang _sasuga_[6] seperti biasanya!" pekik Seokjin senang. "Kau sedang mengerjakan skripsimu, bukan?"

"_Hm."_

"_Hwaiting _kalau begitu."

"_Terima kasih_," Myungsoo terdengar lebih dingin daripada biasanya sekarang. _"Sebaiknya kau tidur_, pink-freak_. _Guden Nacht[7]_, jangan lupa besok jam sembilan kau ada kelas di kampus."_

Sambungan telepon terputus. Seokjin menghempaskan ponselnya secara asal di atas kasurnya lalu memejamkan matanya, sedikit berharap sesuatu yang aneh-aneh tidak membebaninya besok hari. Dia memeluk guling barunya yang terasa sangat pas di dekapannya. Tersenyum manis, Seokjin membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam selimut dan memulai petualangan ke alam mimpinya.

Meski sedikit meragukan, tapi Seokjin rasa dia mungkin sudah siap akan keonaran yang dibuat kedua saudara barunya nanti. Sulit mempercayainya bahwa _masih ada empat lagi_ yang belum ditemuinya. Dan Seokjin sedikit berharap mereka tidak semerepotkan Taehyung maupun Jungkook.

Tapi yah... Siapa sih yang tahu soal rencana Tuhan kepada tiap umatnya?!

**.**

**.**

[1] : "Ya Tuhan, tolong bantu aku." (Japanese)

[2] : Imut (Korean)

[3] : Aku minta maaf (Chinese)

[4] : Benarkah?! (Japanese)

[5] : 'Mengerti' atau 'Dimengerti' atau 'Aku mengerti'. (Japanese)

[6] : Bisa diartikan sebagai 'Keren' atau 'Hebat' (Japanese)

[7] : Selamat malam. Biasa digunakan untuk menyalami seseorang yang akan atau tengah bersiap untuk tidur. (German)

**.**

**.**

End of Chapter iii: High-Schooler Brother

**.**

**.**

_Next Chapter Spoilers!_

_._

_"Kau. Bersamaku. Ini mutlak."_

_._

_"Hyung dapat surat ancaman pembunuhan. Oh bukan, itu surat untuk kita berdua ternyata, Taehyung hyung. Tunggu, kita dapat surat ancaman pembunuhan?!"_

_._

_"Rasanya rumah semakin ramai ya."_

_._

_"Dia itu satu kampus... Dengan kita?!"_

* * *

**A.N : **#NP 4Minute - Siapa Nama Anda (?)

Setelah dihajar _writer block _seminggu, saya kembali dengan FF absurd ini kawan! Jungkook udah muncul tuh, kira-kira who is next yaaa yang bakal spoilernya muncul di chapter depan?! :3 :3 :3 Yang bener saya kasih Spin-Off pertama buat _series _FF ini deh /halah/. Spin-Off tentang Bangtan Famiglia atau pun masa lalu Jin dengan Myungsoo/? (btw untuk mengingatkan, Spin-Off itu semacam _side story_. Mudahnya sih seperti itu).

Mind to Review? :9


	4. Chapter 4

FYI Corner/? : _Nike Kobe XI Elite _itu sepatu basket yang saya taksir dari toko online. Gila bro, harganya $274.99. Kejang duluan ngeliatnya. Lalu saya pikir-pikir lagi. Kayaknya sayang kalau beli sepatu basket, padahal saya sendiri pemain bisbol. Dan akhirnya saya gak jadi beli/?.

Lagu _'Mein Gott!' _itu sebenarnya Original Soundtrack dari film anime berjudul 'Hetalia: Paint It! White'. Itu lagu Jepang-Jerman, karena menceritakan sebuah karakter dari anime 'Hetalia' yang memang personifikasi negara Prussia (sebuah Kerajaan Kristen yang bergabung dengan negara Jerman, tapi sudah dihancurin Nazi). Yah isi lagunya sih emang _self-centered _banget, saya saranin juga jangan dengerin lagunya. Sumpah, lagunya _rock _abis dan sangat absurd -_-". Telinga Anda sakit dengerinnya.

* * *

Menjadi orang kaya baru tidak selamanya menyenangkan. Seokjin sudah menduga hal tersebut. Bahkan dia sudah mengetahui hal tersebut. Dan dia sudah mencari solusi hal tersebut. Ia mempersiapkan segalanya dengan sangat baik dan sempurna.

"LALU JELASKAN PADAKU MENGAPA AKU TERJEBAK DI MOBIL INI BERSAMA KALIAN BERDUA!"

Maaf, dia tidak bisa menahan teriakannya yang sangat 'oh-bagai-hansip-mengejar-banci' tersebut. Tidak _manly _memang, tapi Seokjin tidak peduli. Mau laki atau bukan, dia tetap manusia Bung.

Taehyung membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela dengan siulan pelan sementara Jungkook mengelus-ngelus dagunya sambil memasang wajah (sok) bingung. "Ehm, karena kami ingin berangkat ke sekolah?!" ujar mereka berbarengan, dengan pemilihan diksi, nada dan intonasi yang sama. Seokjin curiga mereka telah berlatih untuk mengucapkan kalimat tersebut secara bersamaan sebelumnya

"Aku tahu," jawab Seokjin, menggeliat kecil dari tempatnya. Siapa juga yang nyaman bila duduk di tengah-tengah dua anak sekolahan yang kini malah bersikap seolah mereka itu polosnya kebangetan atau apa. "Tetapi kalian punya setengah lusin lebih mobil lain yang bisa digunakan. _Tidak harus bersamaku juga_."

"Mobil yang biasa dikendarai Changkyu-ssi akan masuk bengkel nanti siang untuk diganti akinya."

"Persneling mobil Ford sedikit bermasalah, sepertinya seminggu lagi juga akan masuk ke bengkel."

"Dan mobil kita yang Ferrari selalu dipakai Namjoon _hyung _untuk berangkat ke kampus. Mentang-mentang sudah punya SIM."

Oke cukup. Seokjin tahu Bangtan Famiglia mempunyai stok kekayaan yang mungkin akan terus berlimpah, tetapi tidak begitu juga kan caranya?! "Sudahlah," dia menghela nafas lalu kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke jok mobil, merasa tidak memiliki pilihan yang lain. "Seonyang Ahjussi, tolong berhentikan mobilnya."

"Eh?!" supir mereka, Seonyang-ssi, menoleh ke Seokjin dengan bingung. "Berhenti?! Memangnya Tuan Muda Seokjin mau melakukan apa?"

Seokjin tersenyum manis. Tidak mungkin dia menunjukkan wajah bersungut-sungutnya kepada supir pribadinya, sekalipun sekarang ia orang kaya. Tata krama nomer satu baginya. "Tolong antar Taehyung dan Jungkook ke sekolah mereka. Aku akan naik bus."

Sebelum Taehyung dan Jungkook bisa protes, Seokjin sudah menginjak masing-masing kaki mereka sembari membuka pintu penumpang bagian kiri dan meloncat turun. Dia segera menutup pintu dengan keras dan memberi sinyal kepada Seonyang-ssi untuk langsung melaju.

Dan mobil itu pun langsung melaju dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang kini meraung-raung meminta Seokjin untuk tetap berangkat dengan mereka.

Mendengus dengan gaya sedikit arogan, dia memutar badannya untuk berjalan di jalan setapak dan berjalan menuju kampusnya dengan tenang. Mungkin dia akan naik bus, tetapi sepertinya masih tersisa banyak waktu dan letak kampusnya juga tidak terlalu jauh. Bersenandung kecil, Seokjin mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu Jepang yang sering didengarnya di pemutar musiknya.

"_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sa—_"[1]

Dia membatu seketika saat menyadari sesuatu.

Di sisi kirinya terdapat pintu gerbang besar yang terkesan kokoh. Beberapa manusia berlalu-lalang memasuki gerbang tersebut, terkadang diselingi canda dan tawa. Sekumpulan gadis-gadis lewat dan mengedip ke arah Seokjin, berniat menggoda sebelum kembali berlalu. Mereka semua memakai pakaian bebas dan masing-masing membawa tas berbagai model.

Sial. Seokjin turun tepat di depan gedung universitasnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**Brothers Conflict**

**.**

**.**

_**Bangtan Boys © BigHit Ent., their fams, their God.**_

_**Brothers Conflict © Mato-san a.k.a gue/?**_

**.**

* * *

_The sun goes down, the stars come up_

_And all that count is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came_

—Glad You Came by The Wanted.

* * *

.

_Chapter iv : savior actor_

**.**

Seorang pemuda dengan ukuran telinga yang tidak normal kini meninju punggung Seokjin dengan keras—membuat Seokjin refleks mengaduh. "Hoy, _Princess _Jin," sapanya sambil nyengir. Panggilan itu lagi. Seokjin berdecak. "Masa tadi aku lihat kau turun dari lamborgini yang 'yahud' banget."

Sambil mengumpat dalam hatinya, Seokjin melempar tatapan bingung kepada pemuda bernama Park Chanyeol tersebut. "Ah, mungkin fatamorgana," katanya lalu tertawa sedikit canggung. "Mana mungkin aku ini yang seorang pelanggan setia bus tiba-tiba beralih ke mobil semewah itu?!"

Chanyeol menatap lekat Seokjin sebelum bergumam. "Jin, aku ini seorang mahasiswa dari jurusan Meteorologi dan Geofisika," Chanyeol merangkul Seokjin dan mendekatkan wajah mereka lalu menyeringai. "Dan pastinya aku belajar soal tipuan cahaya dan semacamnya. Itu pelajaran SMA."

Dengan gelisah Seokjin menelan ludah. Posisi mereka ambigu pada saat ini. "Lalu apa urusannya?!"

"Tidak akan ada tipuan cahaya seperti lamborghini dan penumpangnya dalam peristiwa fatamorgana."

_Headbangs_ berjamaah, yuk?!

"A-Ah seperti biasanya ya, kau pintar," senyum bangga di wajah Seokjin pada saat ini merupakan paksaan semata karena keadaannya yang kian mendesak. "Aku selalu kagum padamu. Semoga kau bisa menjadi yang terbaik di jurusanmu. Atau bahkan menjadi _cum laude_ yang diimpikan hampir semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di sini."

Alis Chanyeol menukik tajam. "Kau sakit?"

"Mengapa kau berasumsi demikian?! Aku sehat seribu persen kok."

Tangan besar Chanyeol kini menempel pada kening Seokjin. "Aku tidak yakin," katanya, wajahnya terlihat bingung bercampur cemas. "Karena kalau kau sehat, kau tidak akan mengatakan bahwa aku ini pintar dan bisa menjadi _cum laude_. Karena kalau kau sehat, kau akan terus mencecarku sebagai 'Kurcaci Ahli Bumi' dan tidak pernah berpersepsi bahwa aku ini bisa masuk sebagai _cum laude_. Kau pasti sedang sakit."

_Aduh, salah ngomong lagi._

.

Seabsurd-absurdnya Park Chanyeol, dia tetap teman dekat Seokjin di kampus. Pertemuan pertama mereka tujuh bulan tiga belas hari dua puluh tiga jam empat belas menit tiga puluh enam detik silam bisa saja masuk sebagai nominasi _'Awal Persahabatan Paling Kacau'_.

"_Halo. Apa benar kau ini Kim Seokjin dari jurusan Sastra Jepang?"_

_Mengalihkan pandangannya dari komik di tangannya, Seokjin bertanya-tanya siapa yang bertanya kepadanya dengan nada seperti orang yang sedang berbicara melalui telepon. "Ah iya benar itu aku," katanya, menutup komiknya dan balas memandang wajah pemuda tinggi di hadapannya dengan bingung. "Dengan siapa aku berbicara?"_

_Kok dia ikut-ikutan berbicara seperti sedang bertelepon?!_

"_Aku Park Chanyeol dari jurusan Meteorologi dan Geofisika," pemuda itu nyengir lalu membungkuk hormat, mengikuti adat-istiadat orang Jepang. "Salam kenal."_

_Merasa bingung, Seokjin menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. Park Chanyeol ini terlihat seperti orang yang baik dan hanya ingin mengajaknya berteman seperti biasa. "Salam kenal juga. Mengapa kau menemuiku, Chanyeol-ssi?!"_

"_Chanyeol saja," Park Chanyeol nyengir kuda sebelum melirik ponsel android Seokjin yang baru dibeli tiga hari yang lalu. "Boleh aku pinjam ponselmu untuk menelepon supirku?! Aku harus dijemput sekarang juga."_

_Bunyi 'gubrak' kecil sayup-sayup terdengar dari ulu hati Seokjin._

Pertemuan pertama mereka memang kacau, tetapi pertemuan pertama itu juga yang berhasil membuat Myungsoo mendiamkan Seokjin sebelas menit hanya karena mengira Seokjin memiliki teman baru dan bersiap melupakannya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi sih, sebenarnya Myungsoo _bisa menjadi _lebih absurd daripada siapapun yang pernah Seokjin kenal di dunia ini.

**.**

Ponsel Seokjin sedari tadi terus bergetar, membuat sang pemilik kesal sendiri. Dia langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menemukan beberapa pesan singkat, _e-mail_, _mention _twitter dan bahkan _snapchat _masuk ke akunnya. Gila, tumben ramai seperti ini. Seokjin langsung menyentuh _icon _twitter dan membaca _mention _yang masuk.

_8 minutes ago_

_ Tae_oujisama : [ seokjinah_k] Pulang ngampus nanti aku saja yang jemput hyung. Naik lamborghini, biar enggak ketinggalan jaman kayak Jngkkjn. –Taehyung Kim_

_12 minutes ago_

_ Jngkkjn : [ seokjinah_k] Jin hyung! ^_^ Nanti pulang dari kampus aku jemput hyung naik motor ya! Kita nge-game habis itu! –Jeon Jungkook_

Sejak kapan dia memberikan _username _twitter-nya ke dua manusia laknat tersebut?! Dan di atasnya terdapat _mention-mention _dari penggemar perempuannya yang bertanya-tanya soal pemilik kedua akun misterius tersebut.

Dan ponselnya kembali bergetar, menandakan ada _mention _kembali masuk.

_A few seconds ago_

_ univ_news : [NEW] Model sekolah Kim Seokjin ( seokjinah_k) akan dijemput dua pemuda misterius nanti sore?! /2636ch_

"KIM SEOKJIN!"

Sontak Seokjin langsung mengadah karena kaget. Ponselnya nyaris terlempar kalau saja refleksnya yang luar biasa itu tidak bekerja.

Dosennya memandangnya dengan murka dari depan kelas. Beberapa mahasiswi mulai berbisik-bisik sambil terkikik ke arahnya sementara para mahasiswa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan. Seokjin menatap pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya; Choi Minho dengan tatapan bertanya. Minho sendiri hanya menahan tawanya lalu menoleh ke Seokjin dan berbisik pelan, "Dosen dari tadi melihatmu yang tampak kesal sendiri sambil memainkan ponselmu. Aku mendoakanmu agar tidak mendapat hukuman menulis kanji-kanji ribet."

Seokjin kembali memandang ke depan kelas. Sang Dosen masih menatapnya garang.

"Buat sebuah essai panjang mengenai Tokyo, Kyoto, Yokohama dan Hokkaido. Kumpulkan lusa," Dosennya berbalik ke papan tulis. "Dan tolong perhatikan penjelasanku mengenai Sastra pada zaman Edo sebelum kutambahkan lagi tugasmu. Paham?!"

"_Wakarimashita, sensei_. _Sumimasen, sumimasen._"[2]

Menggigit bibirnya sendiri dengan wajah menahan pilu, Seokjin meletakkan kembali ponselnya di saku celananya dan mulai fokus ke penjelasan Dosen-_sama_[3] yang sedikit membosankan.

Terkutuk kau, Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook.

.

Pukul empat. Seokjin berniat pulang bersama Myungsoo dan Chanyeol sebelum sebuah lamborghini terparkir di parkiran gedung universitas mereka. Seokjin menelan ludahnya kasar sebelum mengamit lengan Myungsoo dan Chanyeol.

"Jalannya cepetan dong." Desisnya kepada dua orang temannya tersebut.

"Eh, kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan wajah bingung. "Jalan santai saja. Lagipula tugas essaimu itu sudah kami bantu setengahnya kan?! Tinggal bagian Kyoto dan Hokkaido saja."

"Bukan begitu," balas Seokjin sambil menarik kedua lengan temannya tersebut. Myungsoo hanya diam saja seperti biasanya tetapi Chanyeol meronta-ronta karena bingung. "Tetapi hal yang mengakibatkanku mendapat tugas laknat tersebut berada di sini."

Myungsoo tampaknya paham. "Saudara tirimu?"

"_Ne_," jawab Seokjin singkat lalu melempar tatapan memelas ke arah Chanyeol. "Ayolah. Nyawaku berada di tangan kalian berdua. Aku ingin menjalani hariku dengan normal kembali. _Onegai_[4]."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Duh jarang-jarang Jin ber-_puppy eyes _seperti ini," kekehnya lalu mencubit pipi Seokjin. "_Aigooo_... Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan berjalan cepat nih!"

"Jin _hyung_!"

_Speak of the devil_. Mereka sudah terlambat.

Taehyung dan Jungkook melambai ke arah Seokjin; tubuh mereka masing-masing bersender pada mobil lamborghini yang tanpa lecet tersebut. Seokjin menelan ludah. Myungsoo hanya mendengus tetapi tetap diam. Kerutan di kening Chanyeol makin bertambah.

"Ayo pulang!" seru Jungkook lalu mulai berjalan mendekati Seokjin yang masih mengamit kedua lengan temannya tersebut. _'Tolong jangan mendekat. Tolong jangan mendekat.'_ Batin Seokjin berteriak perih. Matanya mulai terpejam, takut.

"Uh, kau siapa?"

Dengan kedipan mata polosya, Chanyeol menunjuk Jungkook dan tetap memasang wajah bingungnya. Oh bukan, dia memang benar-benar bingung. "Ada urusan apa dengan _Princess _Jin yang satu ini?"

Tolong Chanyeol, jangan panggil Seokjin dengan nama itu. Siapa pun bisa salah persepsi, bahkan untuk Jungkook sekalipun. "Jin _hyung_! Kau sudah punya pacar?!" tanya Jungkook, kini balik menunjuk Chanyeol.

Pusing. Kepala Seokjin pusing seketika. "Dia bukan pacarku. Mana mau juga aku pacaran dengan alien aneh sepertinya."

"Aku juga malas pacaran dengan _otaku _2D seperti _Princess _Jin."

Jungkook mengedip. "Jadi, Paman bertelinga lebar ini bukan pacarmu?!"

"Kau tadi panggil aku apa, bocah?!" suara horor Chanyeol pun terdengar. Jungkook berjengit.

"Jin _hyung_, dia menyeramkan!"

Sebelum Seokjin bisa memberi reaksi verbal, Jungkook keburu menghambur ke pelukan Seokjin. Oke ralat, bukan ke pelukan Seokjin. Tapi menghambur untuk _memeluk_ Seokjin.

"Modus," decak Myungsoo dingin sambil memutar bola matanya, tetapi tidak berniat membantu sama sekali. Refleks Seokjin menginjak kakinya. Myungsoo mengaduh, dalam hatinya. "Tch. Merepotkan."

"_Time out_. Ayo pulang," entah sejak kapan Taehyung sudah berada di hadapan mereka, menarik bagian belakang kerah seragam Jungkook dan menyeretnya untuk melepaskan pelukannya pada Seokjin yang mulai _'engap-engap'_. "Kau tidak boleh mendahului kakakmu dengan cara seperti itu, Jungkook."

Kesabaran Seokjin sudah habis. Jujur, kedua bocah ini maunya apa sih?! "Sebenarnya apa tujuan kalian kemari sih?!"

Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sedang adu argumen pun menoleh. "Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu pulang. Kau kan saudara kami yang berharga."

Semburat merah mulai mewarnai pipi Seokjin. Bibirnya bersikeras untuk menahan senyum agar tidak tercipta. "Hanya itu?!"

Alis Jungkook terangkat. "Tentu saja," jawabnya sambil membereskan seragamnya. "Ayo kita pulang, _hyung_. Sudah mulai sore nih."

Seokjin menoleh ke Myungsoo dan Chanyeol. "A-Aku pulang dulu," katanya, sediki tergagap. Myungsoo hanya mengangguk kecil sementara Chanyeol tetap terlihat bingung—meski bercampur kesal sekarang. "Maaf dengan perilaku Jungkook tadi. Sebenarnya dia itu adikku, adik tiriku."

Tanpa menunggu reaksi lanjutan dari kedua temannya itu, Seokjin langsung berlari menuju Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sudah menunggunya. Keduanya kini sumringah. Seokjin ikut tersenyum meski tidak lebar—pipinya masih terasa hangat.

Kali ini dia tidak protes ketika lengan Jungkook mendekap bahunya dan lengan Taehyung melingkari pinggangnya.

**.**

Pada malam harinya, Seokjin membiarkan Jungkook untuk menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal sementara bocah itu tengah membaca ulang materi pelajarannya dengan tenang. Seokjin sendiri juga tengah membaca, membaca sebuah buku yang dijadikannya sebagai bahan referensi essainya. Buku Tur Tokyo yang dipinjami Myungsoo.

"_Hyung_," Jungkook menusuk perut Seokjin dengan lembut menggunakan pensilnya. "Dua puluh satu pangkat tiga itu berapa hasilnya?"

"9261," jawan Seokjin segera tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku di tangan kirinya. "Seharusnya kau menghitung sendiri. Kukira kau hafal."

Jungkook bergumam. "Aku memang hafal kok."

Alis Seokjin terangkat ketika matanya menangkap kata 'Kanagawa' di sebuah paragraf. "Oh, baguslah," tanggapnya singkat, sedikit acuh tak acuh. "Lalu kenapa masih bertanya padaku?"

"Keheningan seperti ini yang kubenci."

Seokjin membuka lembar berikutnya dan terus membaca. "Dengarkan lagu atau apa. Atau nyalakan saja televisi. Aku tidak akan terganggu, tenang saja."

Ia tersentak sedikit ketika tangan Jungkook menekan buku Seokjin ke bawah, bermaksud unutk menyingkirkan buku tersebut. "Rasanya diabaikan saat sedang kebosanan itu rasanya sakit, kau tahu."

"Baiklah," menarik nafas, Seokjin menatap wajah adik tirinya yang kini hanya berjarak dua puluh lima senti darinya. "Kenapa kau bosan?"

Jungkook mengelus dagunya sendiri, membuat gestur berpikir. "Karena hening. Aku benci hening. Hening itu membosankan."

Seringai kecil muncul di bibir Seokjin. "Ha. Alasanmu itu klise sekali."

Iris hitam kecokelatan Jungkook kini memandang Seokjin dengan serius. "Memang terdengar klise. Tetapi aku sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakannya," katanya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah. "Aku senang saat kau datang ke sini."

Tertawa kecil, tangan Seokjin tergerak untuk mengelus rambut Jungkook. Tanpa diduga, tiap helainya terasa sangat lembut di tangannya. "Senang?! Bukankah harusnya kau merasa sebal?! Memiliki kakak tiri lainnya."

Decakan terdengar. "Orang bodoh mana yang akan menyesal kalau kedatangan orang sepertimu."

Raut wajah Seokjin berubah menjadi bingung. "Memang aku orang yang seperti apa?"

Tangan Jungkook terangkat untuk mengelus pipi Seokjin. Sebenarnya Seokjin tahu itu seharusnya tidak mereka lakukan, tetapi tangan Jungkook terasa sangat nyaman saat mengelus pipinya. "Yah, yang seperti ini."

Tidak ada reaksi dari Seokjin sendiri. Tidak ada rona merah pucat di pipi Seokjin. Tidak ada pengalihan pandangan mata. Seokjin masih menatap Jungkook tepat di matanya dengan wajah datar. "Jawabanmu itu tidak membantu."

Jemari Jungkook mulai menangkupkan wajah Seokjin. Tanpa Seokjin sadari, Jungkook sendiri mulai meminimalisir jarak wajah mereka. Seokjin masih menatap Jungkook. Berusaha mencari enigma yang tersembunyi di mata yang tampak berkilau tersebut.

"Aku menyukaim—"

"AKU PULANG! A-YO ADIK-ADIKKU TERSAYANG!"

Terkejut, Seokjin langsung melonjak dan menjauhkan wajahnya kepada Jungkook. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu merona samar, tersadar apa yang tadi Jungkook lakukan padanya. Sementara Jungkook tidak merubah posisinya, hanya saja kini dia menolehkan pandangannya agar tidak bertemu kontak dengan Seokjin.

"Itu siapa?" tanya Seokjin, memecah keheningan yang sempat terinterupsi. "Itu jelas bukan suara Taehyung."

Menghela nafas, Jungkook memejamkan matanya. "Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Jungkook! Hey, kemana anak it—"

Sontak Seokjin menoleh. Seorang pemuda dengan tubuh sedikit gempal tetapi tetap atletis kini berdiri di depan pintu ruang keluarga. _Snapback _Supreme terpasang miring di kepalanya. Kemeja sekolahnya terlihat acak-acakan dan basah karena keringat. _Hoodie _biru raven dikenakannya asal. Celananya bukanlah celana seragam, hanya celana _khaki _biasa yang jelas-jelas ketahuan berharga mahal. Sepatu _Nike Kobe XI Elite _berwarna hitam dikenakannya.

"—Kau tidak pernah bilang kau punya pacar, Jungkook."

Diiringi dengan helaan nafas, Jungkook bangkit dari posisinya. Itu membuat Seokjin lega. "Dia bukan pacarku, Jimin."

"Uh?!" Jimin berjalan untuk mendekat ke arah sofa tempat Seokjin dan Jungkook berada. Dia berdiri tepat di depan Seokjin dan menatapnya dengan tatapan menginvestigasi. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku Park Jimin. Mengagetkan juga orang sepertimu tidak segera dipacari oleh adikku ini."

Otak Seokjin pun mulai bekerja. Adik. Jungkook adalah adik dari pemuda asing di hadapannya. T-Tunggu...

"Ayolah," Jungkook menatap pemuda bernama Park Jimin tersebut dengan malas. "Aku ini hanya adik tirimu."

_Data confirmed_.

"Kau...," nafas Seokjin tertahan. "Kakak dari Jungkook?!"

Park Jimin menyeringai penuh percaya diri. Pastilah orang ini tidak berbeda jauh dari Taehyung dan Jungkook. "Park Jimin, anggota kelima Bangtan Famiglia. Hanya berbeda beberapa bulan dari Taehyung sebenarnya."

Dan kedipan kecil diiringi oleh jentikan jari di akhir kalimat membuat Seokjin berpikir bahwa kedua hal abstrak tersebut bisa membuat dinding lambungnya luka seketika.

Kemudian hening.

_'Mein Gott.'_[4]

—Tunggu.

Mengapa mendadak malah lagu _'Mein Gott'_ berkumandang sayup-sayup di otak Seokjin?!

**.**

**.**

[1] : Kalimat aslinya adalah 'Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama' yang berarti 'number one princess in the world'. (Japanese)

[2] : "Dimengerti, Guru. Maaf, maaf." (Japanese)

[3] : Honorifiks untuk seseorang yang terhormat. (Japanese)

[4] : Ya Tuhan. (German)

**.**

**.**

End of Chapter iv : savior actor

**.**

**.**

_Next Chapter Spoilers!_

_._

_"Aku masih tidak percaya sebenarnya."_

_._

_"Aku ini kakak mereka. Aku bertanggung jawab akan mereka. Tetapi sekarang... Tidak apa sih."_

_._

_"Berisik sekali lagi atau kubunuh."_

* * *

**A.N :** #NP Mein Gott! - Prussia (_Ore-sama saikyou! Saichou! _xD)

Chapter paling panjang pertama ini kayaknya xD. Ciao! Jimin muncul! Siapa yang di review jawab Jimin! xD

Saya udah nyiapin Spin-Off nya nih, cerita tentang trio kwek-kwek maknae dalam menjalani kehidupannya /? Dan plus persepsi mereka masing-masing mengenai Seokjin yang mengobrak-ngabrik kehidupan mereka *ditabok Jin*. Dipastikan isi FF bonus itu makin ngaco. Makin absurd. Makin OOC. Sudahlah.

Cie Chanyeol juga muncul. Cie bromance segitiga Myungsoo x Jin x Chanyeol. Cie :v (?)

Mind to Review, da?! :9


	5. Chapter 5

Headnote : Saya hanya ingin bilang terima kasih terhadap semua yang telah review fiksi ini. Review kalian semua sangat membantu perkembangan cerita. Dan oh masalah spoiler, saya memang tidak langsung menyertakan seluruh dialog yang ada di spoiler—karena jika iya pasti akan melenceng pada tema (emangnya ini fiksi ada tema?-_-).

FYI Corner : Naoto Shirogane adalah sebuah _playable character _di _game _RPGPersona 4 dari Persona Series. Game-nya seru, tentang _summon_ begitu deh. Bisa dimanin di laptop asal punya iso dan emulatornya. Kalau punya PSP saya saranin main Persona 3 Portable-nya. Hampir sama kayak Persona 4, cuma aja karakternya lain dan jalan ceritanya lumayan berbeda.

Sherlock Holmes itu perokok dan pengguna kokain. Ini canon / asli dari pengarangnya. Bukan karangan saya.

Baik Taehyung dan Jungkook sama-sama gak manggil Jimin dengan 'hyung'. Alasannya, Taehyung dan Jimin itu satu _line_. Kedua, di dunia nyata pun Jungkook gak manggil Jimin dengan honorifiks 'hyung'—sekalipun di Rookie King si Jimin ngamuk Jungkook gak manggil dia pake 'hyung'.

The Listener adalah sebuah seri kriminal di Fox Crime yang menceritakan pria bernama Toby yang bisa mendengarkan isi hati dan pikiran orang lain. Pada akhirnya kemampuannya itu digunakan sama kepolisian dan dia diangkat jadi polisi atau apa gitu (lupa-_-). Udah sampai _season 5_ terakhir saya ngecek.

Alexandrie Ramirez dan Chris Sale adalah _Shortstop _dan _Pitcher _milik White Sox Club—Klub bisbol ternama di Amerika. Ramirez sendiri pemukul yang hebat dan Sale juga sama. Anda tidak tahu apa itu _shortstop _dan _pitcher_?! Itu posisi pemain dalam bisbol. Sisanya cari tahu sendiri.

MLB itu Major League Baseball. Pertandingan bisbol antar klub di Amerika. Saya lupa detailnya. Beda sama WBC yang pasti.

* * *

Langit biru cerah membentang di langit, membuat Seokjin bernafas lega saat dirinya terbangun mendadak dari tidurnya. Menghela nafas, dia mensyukuri fakta bahwa hari ini ia tidak ke kampus karena memang tidak ada kelas. Seokjin menguap singkat, menggunakan sandal rumahnya yang berwarna _pink _cerah lalu segera menuju ruang makan. Berharap ada beberapa potong _croissant _terdampar di meja makan dan bocah-bocah pengganggu sudah pergi berangkat sekolah.

(Tanpa Seokjin beritahu, semua pun sepertinya sudah tahu siapa 'Bocah-bocah' tersebut.)

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara dentingan dan adu argumen dengan latar musik cicitan burung di pagi hari ketika Seokjin mendapati Taehyung sedang bersama pemuda cebo—maksudnya pendek yang baru saja dilihat Seokjin kemarin. Park Jimin, seingat Seokjin itulah namanya.

"_Ohayou_[1]," refleks Seokjin bersuara ketika baik Taehyung maupun Jimin melempar pandang ke arahnya. Seokjin mengucek matanya sejenak lalu mulai melangkah mendekat. Dia menarik sebuah kursi yang letaknya cukup jauh dari Taehyung dan Jimin lalu duduk. "Kalian tidak sekolah?"

"Tidak," jawab Jimin, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran bangku sementara Taehyung mulai bangkit dari bangkunya. Seokjin kira dia akan pergi, tetapi ternyata hanya untuk menuangkan segelas susu dan meletakannya di hadapan Seokjin. "Hari ini Yasocheum High libur."

"Oh," setelah melempar senyum terima kasih ke arah Taehyung, Seokjin menatap piring-piring yang tersusun rapi di hadapannya. Tidak ada _croissant_, tapi ada roti gandum. Ia mengambilnya. "Yasocheum High itu sekolah kalian, bukan?"

"Sekolah aku, Jimin dan Jungkook. Sekalipun seharusnya Jungkook masih SMP tahun ini. Dia jenius, _yeah_ semua tahu itu," jawab Taehyung, kini membawa nampan dengan sederet selai berbagai rasa di atasnya. "Selai, _milady_?"

Seokjin bergumam sambil melihat sederet selai di hadapannya. Dia tidak mempermasalahkan sikap Taehyung sekarang, masih terlalu pagi untuk cari ribut. Lagipula Taehyung lebih bertindak sebagai pelayan pribadinya saat ini—dan diam-diam Seokjin sendiri selalu penasaran memiliki pelayan pribadi atau istilahnya _butler_. "Selai srikaya."

Taehyung meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas meja, merogoh saku celananya dan mulai mengenakan sarung tangan putih di kedua tangannya. Setelah itu Taehyung membuka tutup botol selai srikaya, mencelupkan sebuah pisau oles dan mengambil selembar roti gandum. Dengan gerakan yang (berat hati Seokjin akui) sangat anggun bak bangsawan, Taehyung mengoleskan selai di atas roti itu.

"Mau berapa lembar roti, _milady_?"

Karena Taehyung bertanya dengan pisau oles teracung tepat tujuh senti dari batang hidung Seokjin, Seokjin rasa tidak ada pilihan lain. "Um, terserahmu saja."

Mendadak gebrakan kecil terdengar. Seokjin menoleh dan menemukan Jimin memandang mereka dengan tatapan sedikit menghina (yang sama sekali _tidak berefek apapun_). "Kau tahu, kalian sedikit menjijikan saat melakukan gerakan tadi. Dan _please _Tae, _milady_?! Dulu kau pernah ngerjain Jungkook dengan memanggilnya _'Prince' _dan sekarang...?!"

"Jangan membuatku terdengar seperti sedang selingkuh, Jim," Taehyung menjulurkan lidahnya, meledek. "Seokjin _hyung_ ini harta berharga Bangtan Famiglia sekarang."

Pipi Seokjin tidak bisa _tidak _merona. Wajahnya terasa hangat. Seokjin meraih sehelai roti beroleskan selai yang sudah Taehyung letakkan di atas piringnya lalu menatap sandal rumahnya sambil menggigit pelan-pelan rotinya.

"Dia?!" Jimin menunjuk Seokjin. Ketimbang nada menantang, Jimin lebih terdengar bingung. "Seorang mahasiswa sekaligus penulis ini adalah harta berharga kita?! Bagaimana caranya?!"

Dan Seokjin tersentak ketika Taehyung mulai menyentuh lembut dagunya, mengangkatnya perlahan agar Seokjin berhenti menunduk dan menatap mata Taehyung langsung. Tatapan Taehyung serasa akan melubangi kedua bola mata Seokjin, tapi entah mengapa pipi Seokjin kembali memanas setelah memikirkannya. "Selalu ada cara di Bangtan Famiglia," kemudian Taehyung mengedipkan matanya, membuat Seokjin merasa perutnya mendadak merinding disko. "Bukan begitu, Seokjin _hyung_?!"

"K-Kurasa..."

"JIMIN!"

Suara Jungkook menginterupsi segalanya. Dengan segala kehormatan yang Seokjin punya, untuk pertama kalinya dia bersyukur seorang Jeon Jungkook itu ada. Ada untuk menghancurkan semua momen—baik yang menyenangkan maupun yang mengerikan.

Sambil menghela nafas, Taehyung kembali berdiri tegak dan mulai bersiul ketika Jungkook masuk ke ruang makan. Dia mengenakan mantel detektif berwarna cokelat agak pudar beserta topi dan celana kotak-kotaknya, membuatnya terlihat seperti Sherlock Holmes sebelum menjadi pengguna kokain dan mengisap rokok. Tangan kirinya melambaikan sepucuk surat beramplop hitam, membuat mata Seokjin menyipit seketika.

"Surat," suara Jungkook kini malah terdengar tenang, berlainan dari teriakannya yang tadi. Matanya menyorot kaku tapi serius, membuat Seokjin menaruh curiga kepadanya bahwa anak itu sengaja mengikuti cara bicara Naoto Shirogane dari _game _Persona 4. "Ada surat."

"Untuk aku?" Jimin pun bangkit dari bangkunya dengan kehendak mengambil surat tersebut, tetapi Jungkook malah berjalan mendekati Seokjin dan Taehyung; mulutnya komat-kamit tidak jelas sementara wajahnya terlihat bingung dan penasaran.

"Apa-apaan dengan kostum itu?!" sindir Taehyung ketika Jungkook tak sengaja menabrak bokongnya. Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya lalu mengangkat bahuya.

"Aku ini Detektif Partikelir di sekolah, harusnya kau tetap mengingat itu sekalipun kita sedang libur."

"Apaan dengan detektif partikelir itu," cibir Jimin. "Kau kan cuma Ketua di Tim Investigasi. Dalam kata lain, kau cuma amatur."

Dengan sedikit ekspresi marah di wajahnya, Jungkook mulai berdehem. "Surat ini berbunyi; _Jika kalian semua tidak menjauh dari Kim Seokjin, akan ada teror yang menghantui rumah kalian. Dalam kata lain, jauhi dia atau kubunuh_."

Seokjin sepertinya merasa familiar dengan isi surat itu.

"Jimin, kau dapat surat ancaman pembunuhan," kini air muka Jungkook lebih terkesan tenang dan dewasa. Dia menyerahkan kertas hitam tersebut kepada Seokjin. Seokjin mengamatinya. "Oh bukan, ternyata untuk kita berdua Taehyung _hyung_."

Hati-hati, Seokjin mengambil kertas tersebut. Seluruh tulisan ditulis dengan tinta perak—seperti yang biasa digunakan Seokjin dengan Myungsoo untuk menandai _time table _mereka. Tulisannya agak besar dan terkesan artistik, tetapi tetap termasuk rapi. Dan Seokjin mengenal tulisan tersebut.

Dia menaikkan wajahnya. Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook kini saling melempar pandang—peluh mengalir di pelipis mereka.

"Tunggu, kita dapat surat ancaman pembunuhan?!"

Setelahnya ketiga bocah itu mulai _ketar-ketir_. Sementara Seokjin menghela nafas lalu meraih ponselnya dan mulai menekan angka tiga untuk _speed dial_.

_"_Moshi-moshi_. Annyeong haseyo."_

"Myungsoo?!" kata Seokjin. Myungsoo berdehem dari seberang sana. "Kau sedang ada kelas?"

_"Tidak. Aku sedang berada di flat, main game_," jawab Myungsoo. Sayup-sayup Seokjin bisa mendengar suara debuman virtual dari ponselnya. Mungkin Myungsoo sedang bermain GTA. _"Tumben menelepon."_

Menarik nafas, Seokjin menggenggam kuat ponselnya. "Untuk apa kau mengirim surat itu?"

_"Ha?! Surat apa?!"_

"SURAT ANCAMAN PEMBUNUHAN ITU. ITU ULAHMU KAN?!"

Bunyi konsol dibanting pun terdengar. Oh bukan, sepertinya bunyi konsol PS dibanting. _"KOK TAHU?"_

"Mati kau besok."

_"JIN-AH MIANHAEEE!"_

Klik. _Call ended_.

**.**

**Brothers Conflict**

**.**

**.**

_**Bangtan Boys © BigHit Ent., their fams, their God.**_

_**Brothers Conflict © Mato-san a.k.a gue/?**_

**.**

* * *

_I swore so many times that "I'll change!",_

_Though I always ended up losing my way and messing things up._

_One day I cried, swearing I'd get the last laugh;_

_I can't let that go to waste,_

_So let it out! It's my revenge!_

—Tenchi Gaeshi by NICO Touches The Wall

* * *

.

chapter v ; phantom storm

.

Setelah beberapa drama seperti adu argumen, adu persepsi dan diselingi adu tenaga—keadaaan rumah pun kembali tenang. Jungkook menyeduhkan cappuchino untuk mereka semua dan kini mereka berempat berkumpul di ruang televisi dan sibuk pada dunia masing-masing.

Taehyung dan Jungkook tampaknya sama-sama menggemari kartun. Jungkook menidurkan kepalanya di paha Seokjin sementara Taehyung menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Seokjin. Jujur Seokjin merasa berat, tetapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya. Tangan kiri Seokjin menempel pada surai kemerahan lembut Jungkook sementara tangan kanannya digenggam lembut Taehyung. Mata Seokjin terpejam, dia sudah terlalu malas menanggapi kedua masalah remaja adik-adik tirinya tersebut.

Jimin sendiri mengulum _popsicle _sambil bermain PSP. Dia duduk tepat di sisi kiri sofa, berniat menjaga jarak dengan Seokjin. "Aku tidak menduga kalian akan takluk pada seorang _hyung _sepertinya."

Jungkook membentuk kurva melengkung di bibirnya, tersenyum. "Seokjin _hyung _yang menaklukan kami."

Gigi Seokjin bergemeletuk sambil memasang ekspresi keras. "_Kalian yang memperbudakku_."

Genggaman Taehyung menguat. "Memperbudak dalam cinta, sepertinya begitu ya _hyung_." Tanggap Taehyung, tersenyum kepada Seokjin. Mengerikan.

"_Memperbudak dalam seluruh aspek kecuali cinta_," kedua bola mata Seokjin berputar. "Aku tidak mencintai kalian berdua."

"Ayolah _hyung_," suara Jungkook sepertinya sengaja dibuat lembut. "Kita ini saudara, tidak mungkin kau tidak mencintai kami."

Setelahnya Jungkook menghentak-hentakan kaki dan bahunya, mengusir Taehyung dan Jungkook dari posisinya. Mereka mengerang sejenak sebelum ponsel mereka sama-sama bergetar dalam waktu yang sama. Keduanya pun sama-sama meraih ponsel mereka masing-masing.

"Jungjin mengundang kita untuk bermain ke rumahnya," kata Taehyung, menoleh ke Jungkook. "Kau mau ikut tidak?"

"Jungjin _hyung _yang atlit basket itu?" mata Jungkook beruba menjadi cemerlang. "Yang rumahnya besar itu?" dan Taehyung langsung mengangguk-ngangguk antusias.

Seokjin memijit pelipisnya ketika mendengar hal tersebut. Apakah mereka berdua tidak sadar bahwa rumah mereka sudahlah sangat besar. Kini Seokjin menebak-nebak seperti apa rumah 'Jungjin' tersebut sampai kedua adiknya yang abnormal tersebut bisa menyebutnya 'besar'.

"Kau mau ikut Jimin?" tawar Taehyung, menatap Jimin yang masih terpaku pada PSP-nya. "Kau kan teman sekelas Jungjin."

"Tidak," jawab Jimin singkat. "Aku _pass _saja."

Jungkook bergumam. "Uh, baiklah," kemudian dia beralih ke Seokjin. "Seokjin _hyung _kalau mau ikut juga boleh kok."

Alis Seokjin terangkat tinggi sebelum ia terkikik lembut. "Tentu," wajah Taehyung dan Jungkook menjadi sumringah seketika. "Tentu tidak."

Dan mendadak aura hitam menggantung di atas kepala mereka. Seokjin kembali terkikik. "Aku sudah besar. Dan aku seorang mahasiswa sekarang," tersenyum, Seokjin menaikkan kakinya dan memeluk kakinya. "Masa-masa SMA sudah tidak pantas untukku. Lagipula aku belum mandi."

Hening.

"Kalian tidak berangkat?" suara Jimin memecah diam. "Jungjin pasti menunggu kalian."

"Taehyung _hyung_...,"

"Aku tahu, Jungkook."

"Kau melihatnya sendiri kan?!"

"Tentu."

Jimin membanting PSP-nya ke sofa. "Kalian membicarakan apa sih?! Kenapa malah membatu?! Ayo cepat berangkat, aku bosan melihat ekspresi aneh kalian!"

"Jimin, kau akan menyesal," Taehyung pun mulai beranjak pergi dengan Jungkook yang mengekor di belakangnya. "Kau melewatkan pemandangan paling fantastis dalam satu dekade ini. Kau benar-benar seharusnya menyesal."

Lalu Jungkook mengangguk-ngangguk. "Benar-benar tidak bisa menikmati keajaiban," ujarnya, memandang Jimin dengan raut kasihan. "Sayang sekali."

"Kalian membicarakan apa sih?! Aku tidak paham."

Taehyung dan Jungkook melempar pandang sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Kau melewatkan saat di mana Seokjin _hyung _terkikik," kata Taehyung, mengenakan jaketnya lalu membuka pintu. "Saat di mana Seokjin terkikik dengan lembut lalu tersenyum sangat manis."

Jungkook pun melepas topi detektifnya dan menggantinya dengan fedora kotak-kotak hitam. "Dan itu adalah pertanda bahwa harimu akan cerah dan keberuntungan akan mengikutimu kemana pun kau melangkah."

Pintu pun tertutup, meninggalkan Seokjin dan Jimin yang terdiam di ruang televisi. Jimin memandang pintu yang ditutup oleh kedua adiknya dengan tatapan _clueless _sekaligus _speechless_. Sementara Seokjin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke balik lututnya karena merasa pipinya memerah panas. Dia pasti merona sekarang.

"Mereka...," menghela nafas, Jimin kembali memainkan PSP-nya. "Mereka idiot seperti biasa. Asal kau tahu _hyung_, mereka selalu seperti itu."

"Aku tahu," kata Seokjin tanpa merubah posisinya. "Tanpa kau beritahu aku pun sudah tahu."

Helaan nafas pun terdengar. "Mengapa mereka tergila-gila denganmu sih, _hyung_?!"

Kini Seokjin mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Jimin dengan frustasi. "Kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada mereka secara langsung?" saran Seokjin. "Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti ."

Dan keduanya saling melempar pandangan sebelum menjatuhkan diri ke atas sofa bersama-sama.

**.**

"Kau tahu," Seokjin menyerling ke arah Jimin yang kini tampak tenang menonton pertandingan NBA di televisi. "Kau tampak jauh lebih normal daripada Taehyung dan Jungkook."

Alis Jimin terangkat, tampak bingung dengan pernyataan Seokjin. "Tentu saja aku normal," jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari seorang pemain basket dengan ras Negroid. "Aku _hyung _mereka."

"Tapi kau hanya berbeda beberapa bulan dari Taehyung," balas Seokjin, mulai mengetik beberapa kata untuk karya terbarunya. _Wallpaper_ _Desktop-_nya kini adalah potret setumpuk komik 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn!' yang dimilikinya. "Dan kau bersikap seolah kau telah hidup ribuan tahun di dunia fana ini."

"Mengagumkan," gumam Jimin, kini bergeser tidak nyaman dari tempatnya. "_Hyung_ menggunakan kosakata yang sulit bahkan ketika kau sedang berbicara terhadap adikmu. Dasar penulis."

Dengan berat hati Seokjin menyesali kekerasan terhadap seseorang sudah terbalut oleh hukum dan pasal-pasalnya. Karena pada saat ini dia benar-benar mencekik Jimin yang bersikap _sangat sangat menyebalkan_. "_Well_, aku rasa kau memiliki sedikit kelainan."

"Kelainan apa?"

"Kau tampak malas jika aku dekat-dekat dengan Taehyung maupun Jungkook," kata Seokjin, menguap singkat sambil menghirup wangi floral dari kaus birunya. Dia sudah mandi sekarang, tentu saja. "Kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Siapa pun juga malas jika melihat dua orang pemuda nyaris berciuman di sofa rumah mereka sendiri."

"Oh," pipi Seokjin memanas seketika. Mendadak laptop dan naskahnya terasa tidak menarik lagi. "Ah iya. Tentu saja."

Jimin menyeringai. "_Hyung _seperti sedang menggali liang kuburmu sendiri."

"_Urusai_." [2]

"Nah ngomong-ngomong _hyung_," tampaknya Jimin sudah bosan untuk membicarakan topik itu lebih lanjut. Dia kini mulai mengganti saluran TV dan berhenti pada stasiun TV Fox Crime yang tengah menayangkan The Listener 5. "Kau suka olahaga apa?"

"Mungkin bisbol," jawab Seokjin, mulai tertarik dengan episode The Listener 5 yang tengah ditayangkan. "Aku penggemar Chicago White Sox dan Detroit Tiger."

"Ramirez?"

"Uh-oh," angguk Seokjin ketika Jimin menyebutkan nama Shortstop asal Cuba milik White Sox tersebut. "Dan Chris Sale, sepertinya."

"_Hyung_ punya selera yang bagus," puji Jimin. "Sale akan bermain di All-Star Game tahun ini, sepertinya. _Hastag _#TargetSale [3] sudah bertebaran di mana-mana."

"Dan Ramirez sudah masuk ke nominasi 'Almost All-Star' di Fox Sports. Kukagumi Ramirez benar-benar monster," tanggap Seokjin, mematikan laptopnya setelah menyimpan naskahnya. "Tidak banyak orang Korea yang peduli pada MLB atau bisbol itu sendiri. Senang bisa mengobrol denganmu."

"Mendengarmu membicarakan olahraga," Jimin menghela nafas ketika bunyi tembakan pistol dari televisi terdengar. "Kuakui kau orang yang sangat atraktif. _Hyung_ membuat bisbol terdengar begitu menarik."

"Maaf?!"

"Kau atraktif," Jimin menoleh ke arah Seokjin dan tatapannya berubah menjadi intens. "Dan kau hampir mustahil. Senang mengetahui orang sepertimu berada di rumah."

Otak Seokjin terasa buntu. Ia mengerjap _clueless_. "Maksudmu?"

Jimin tertawa. Ini kala pertama bagi Seokjin melihat Jimin tertawa. Tawa pemuda itu tidak buruk juga, terkesan santai dan tidak dipaksakan. "Aku mulai mengerti mengerti mengapa kedua adikku bersikap gila kepadamu, _hyung_," kemudian Jimin menyeringai coretmesumcoret dan menggeser tubuhnya untuk mendekat ke arah Seokjin. "_Hyung_ imut sekali." Dan kemudian pemuda itu segera berlari, kabur.

Wajah Seokjin terasa terbakar. Terbakar rasa murka (tentu saja. Memangnya kau mengharapkan Seokjin terbakar rasa malu?! Dia bukantipe orang seperti itu).

Ingatkan Seokjin untuk menendang wajah Park Jimin nanti.

**.**

**.**

[1] : Selamat pagi (Japanese).

[2] : Diam! (Japanese).

[2] : Tentu saja ini hastag di twitter. Kalau tidak salah saya lumayan banyak retweet hastag itu. Cek saja di akun twitter saya : heterochromer.

**.**

**.**

End of chapter v : phantom storm

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A.N : **Another long chapter has arrived! *bangs*

Ini karya cacat sumpah. Penulisan FF ini berlangsung ketika saya tengah frutsasi karena saya pindah sekolah ke sekolah yang lebih idiot daripada sebelumnya—it's ruining my life. Dengan sakit perut yang menemani saya pada pukul lima pagi lewat empat belas menit ini, saya nyatakan maaf jika Jimin-nya hanya sekedar 'ngode' di chap ini.

No spoiler this time, biarkan chapter depan menjadi rahasia ilahi /bah. Karena bagian berikutnya... I wanna make messy plot. Terkadang ngacak-ngacak karya sendiri itu semacam bikin masterpiece/?

Anyway, mind to review and share your opinion? xx(:


End file.
